Everything Falls In An Instant
by april upside down
Summary: READ IT YOU NOSY PEOPLE!  GAWSH! T cuz I'm paranoid, but what's new, right?
1. Chapter 1

**hello all! this is my little story that i thought of after listening to heavy hearts by madi diaz. ****enjoyyyyyy!**

**april**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

It had been one year since 3 things had happened that changed my 18-year-old life. One, my worst enemy and brother, Chad, went to Dartmouth College. Two, my gaurdian angel, Jake, went to Standford. Three, the love of my life, Fernando, went to Oklahoma University, breaking my heart.

Little did I know, what would really change my life, was yet to happen.

Ana and I sent our applications together, we did four of the same, and one different. Oklahoma University, Stanford University, Juliard University, Princeton University and Harvard University. Ana did all the same except Dartmouth University instead of Oklahoma and Yale instead of Juliard.

Today was the day that everyone left in Bleeding Hearts had gotten the letters back and we were meeting in the tree house to see where we were going to college.

Ana and I gathered up our letters and headed over. My hands were trembling. My phone pinged and I checked it quickly. 2 new texts.

_Hey sis, good luck today and tell me where you're going soon!_ Was the text from Jake.

_You can always talk to me April. _Was the text from Fernando.

Once we were all seated around the little kitchen area we each pulled out a stack of letters.

"Okay, everyone pick their first letter!" Vada announced.

I picked the one from Oklahoma University up and ripped it open.

_I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid has voted to offer you a place in the Oklahoma University Class of 2013. Following an old Oklahoma University tradition, a certificate of admission is enclosed. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievements._

I beamed and looked around quickly putting a poker face back on.

"I got into Harvard!" Vada cheered.

"I got into Stanford!" Adrian replied.

"I was rejected from Yale," Riley shrugged.

Ana bit her lip, "I was rejected from Dartmouth."

"I got into Oklahoma!" I said timidly.

"Next letter!" Adrian suggested hurriedly.

I grabbed Harvard next.

I scanned over the letter and I felt a lump in my throat.

_Dear Miss Dickson,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that it is not possible to offer you admission to the Class of 2013. I wish I were writing to report a different decision, but the competition was so rigorous this year that there were many outstanding young men and women to whom we could not offer places in the class._

_Over twenty-seven thousand students, a record number, applied to the entering class. The great majority of the applicants could certainly have been successful here academically, and most candidates presented strong personal and extracurricular credentials as well. The Committee was, therefore, faced with the necessity of choosing a class from a great many more talented and highly qualified students than it had room to admit._

_We wish it were possible for us to admit more of our fine applicants, and we understand how difficult the college application process can be for students and their families. While the Committee conducted its deliberations with the utmost care, we know that no one can predict with certainty what an individual will accomplish during college or beyond. Past experience suggests that the particular college a student attends is far less important than what the student does to develop his or her strengths and talents over the next four years._

_We very much appreciate the interest you have shown in Harvard College. We hope that you will accept the best wishes of the Committee for success in all your future endeavors._

_Sincerely,_

_William R. Fitzsimmons_  
><em>Dean of Admissions and Financial Aid<em>

It went on like that. I was accepted into Julliard and Princeton. Rejected from Stanford.

Ana was accepted into all of hers except Dartmouth.

Riley was accepted into Stanford.

Adrian and Vada were already accepted into their dream colleges.

Ana fuffiled her dream of attentding Harvard.

And I. I was lost. Hopelessly lost.

_~~** TIME BREAK **~~_

Finally, I decided to call my brother. Chad.

Didn't expect that, did you?

* * *

><p><strong>ooooh cliffie... soo, tell me what you think and if i should continue! if you want your oc in this, tell me who and what college they want to go to!<strong>

**april (who loves reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyyyy, this is just a short multiple update that i thought up that mainly focuses on sibling looooooove:)**

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

So yeah, I called Chad.

"Hello?" Chad answered.

I gulped, "Hey big brother."

"April? What? Why are you calling me?" He demanded.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "I-I don't know! I just need advice!"

I could hear Chad laugh in the distance, "Yeah, well call someone else!"

I wiped more tears from my face, "Chad! Please!" I heard my voice break, he did too.

"April! Are you- are you crying?" He asked with disbelief obvious in his voice.

"I need to talk to you!" I sobbed quietly.

"Listen, April. Is there any way you could get up here?" He asked.

I shook my head but then realized that she couldn't see me, "I don't think so."

"No money?" He sighed.

"Yeah. It's not that I'm saving it for college, mom and dad will pay just to get rid of me, I just don't have any," I laughed.

"Listen, I guess I can come and pick you up, but I'm not staying at home. Got it?" He agreed.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks big brother."

"You're welcome little sister. I'll pick you up tonight. Later okay?" He laughed.

I beamed, "Okay."

Then the line went dead.

~~** TIME BREAK **~~

It was around 12:00 when my phone pinged. I quickly grabbed in and burried myself under my blankets before opening the window.

_Hey April, I'm outside. hurry _Chad has texted me. I snuck outside holding my breath as I passed my brother Lucas' door. I easily snuck out of the door and grinned from ear to ear when I saw Chad's old orange pickup truck sitting in front of the house. I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Really, you don't know how much this means to me!" I thanked.

Chad couldn't help but smile but reached over and gave me a noogie. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Can we go to Freezy Boy?" I begged.

Chad looked at me incredulously, "You want to get ice cream at 12 in the morning?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. And then can we go to the park?"

Chad burst out laughing, "You know, you've always been my wierdest sister."

I mocked suprise, "Not Hannah? Or Deni? Or Cassie?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Read my lips."

~~** TIME BREAK **~~

Pretty soon, Chad and I were sitting on the swingset with ice cream cones in our hands at 1 AM.

"So little sister, how can the Chadmister be of help to you?" Chad asked, licking some of his mint ice cream that was starting to drip on him.

"I don't know what to do Chad! Ana wants me to go to Harvard with her, and I'm too afraid to tell her that I didn't get accepted. I'm a failure! I only got accepted into three of the schools I was really considering!" I gushed.

Chad nodded, "And how does that make you feel?" We both laughed. "I'm kidding, don't worry. April, where do you want to go to school? Not Ana, you."

"Julliard," I admitted, "it's been my dream ever since I was 3 and became and ballerina. Of course, I'm not a ballerina anymore but I can still major in vocal. But, it isn't an ivy leauge. Everyone else is going to an Ivy League but me."

Chad's eyes widened, "April! You got into Julliard! There are so many people who want to be where you are right now, but quite frankly, either don't have the guts or the skills that you do! And what it all comes down to is this. It's getting hard to find a job nowadays, and you should major in something you love to do. Because, if you love what you do, you'll work hard at it and get better every day. That's what every older brother wants for their little sister."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but out of pure happiness. I looked up at Chad, "I didn't boo, you know."

Chad cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"I didn't boo. When you became the Supreme Leaduh, someone booed and you thought it was me. You called me up on stage and we've been enemies ever since. I wanted to let you know that it wasn't me who booed. Hannah did." I admitted.

"Hey April, why did you want to talk to me about this? Why not Jake or Fernando?" Chad questioned.

"Because Jake would want me to go to Stanford and Fernando would want me to go to OU. I knew you wouldn't want me going to college with you either way." I explained.

"You never liked me much anyhow," Chad shrugged.

I became serious for a moment, "Chad, you're my brother. I may never like you. Ever. But I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too April, but I'm pretending to hate you."

"Ditto."

We spent the rest of the night in silence, thinking about what we had said to each other. As Chad dropped me off at home he turned to me and whispered, "You know, I wouldn't have hated going to college with you. You make my life interesting."

And then, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review!<strong>

**~April**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
